nickelodeonfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Zoey 101
Zoey 101 ist eine US-amerikanische Fernsehserie, die von Nickelodeon produziert wurde. In Deutschland wurde sie am 1. Oktober 2005 auf Nickelodeon zum ersten Mal ausgestrahlt. Die Kulisse stellt die Pacific Coast Academy dar. Handlung Zoey 101 ist eine Serie rund um eine Gruppe von Schülerinnen, die in der Nähe des kalifornischen Malibu auf eine bis dato reine Jungenschule gehen. Hauptakteurin ist die 13-jährige Zoey, die sich freut, endlich auf eigenen Füßen zu stehen und sich schon um einen Platz in der Jungen-Basketball-Mannschaft bemüht. Natürlich sind die Jungs total begeistert, Mädchen an ihrer Schule zu haben, aber vielleicht nicht unbedingt in der Basketballmannschaft… Charaktere Hauptcharaktere thumb|Zoey Zoey Brooks ist die Hauptperson der Serie. Sie wohnt auf der PCA im Zimmer 101, deshalb der Name der Serie "Zoey 101". Sie ist dafür bekannt, Probleme mit ihrem klugen Kopf zu lösen. In Sport und auch in anderen Fächern ist sie ein Ass. Aus diesem Grund gibt sie Nachhilfe und hilft ihren Freunden beim Lernen für Tests. Des Weiteren ist sie unter ihren Mitschülern sehr beliebt und findet schnell neue Freunde. Schon seit dem ersten Tag ist Chase in Zoey verliebt. Dass sie sich auch in ihn verliebt hat, sieht man in der Folge „Lola und Chase“, als Lola mit Chase ausgehen will, was Zoey ganz offensichtlich nicht so recht ist. Sie will dies jedoch nicht zugeben. Als sie zu einer Schule in England wechselt, reiste Chase ihr nach. Während sie vorzeitig zur PCA zurückkehrte, musste Chase ein Semester in England bleiben. Währenddessen hatte Zoey eine Beziehung mit James. Doch als Chase zurück an die PCA kommt, beendet sie diese Beziehung und kommt in der vorletzten Folge, dem Film Zoey Auf Der Suche, endgültig mit ihm zusammen. thumb|Nicole Nicole Bristow ist eine gute Freundin von Zoey. Sie ist sehr hysterisch, ein kleiner Angsthase und lässt alle Probleme lieber Zoey regeln. Sie hat Angst, dass sie mit krausem Haar gesehen wird, deshalb föhnt sie jeden Tag ihre Haare. Außerdem ist sie eine Modefanatikerin und kann sich Jungs nicht aus dem Kopf schlagen. Aus diesem Grund hat ihre Mutter sie zu einer Psychologin geschickt, die bei Nicole eine „männerfixierte Zwangsneurose“ feststellte. Um ihr Sozialverhalten gegenüber Jungs zu verbessern, geht sie in der dritten Staffel auf eine reine Mädchenschule. Daraufhin wird Quinn die neue Mitbewohnerin von Zoey und Lola. Episoden Staffel 1 1. Mädchenpower (Welcome to PCA) 2. Zoey zieht aus (New Roomies) 3. Dustin in der Klemme (Defending Dustin) 4. Alienmädchen küsst man nicht (The Play) 5. Der Spion (Webcam) 6. Kamera ab (Jet-X) 7. Die Star Party (Spring Fling) 8. Mädchen raus! (Prank Week) 9. Quinn ist verknallt (Quinn´s Date) 10. Die Rucksack-Attacke (Backpack) 11. Traumfreund gesucht (School Dance) 12. Gefährliches Spiel (Disc Golf) 13. Die Strand-Party (Little Beach Party) Staffel 2 14. Zurück an der PCA (Back to PCA) 15. Die Zeitkapsel (Time Capsule) 16. Der Wahlkampf (Election) 17. Trisha, die Rebellin (Bad Girl) 18. Krieg der Roboter (Robot Wars) 19. Das Geisterhaus (Haunted House) 20. Die Chase und Michael Show (Broadcast Views) 21. Lola und Chase (Lola likes Chase) 22. Menschenauktion (People Auction) 23. Quinns Alpaka (Quinn´s Alpaca) 24. Aus Mädchen werden Jungs (Girls will be Boys) 25. Frühlingsschmerz, Teil 1 (Spring Break-Up, Teil 2) 26. Frühlingsschmerz, Teil 2 (Spring Break-Up, Part 2) Staffel 3 27. Überraschung (Surprise) 28. Süß aber gefährlich (Chase´s Girlfriend) 29. Der Schöne und das Biest (Hot Dean) 30. Quarantäne (Quaratine) 31. Zoeys Tutor (Zoey´s Tutor) 32. Der Große Vince Blake (The Great Vince Blake) 33. Geheimes Klopfen (Silver Hammer Society) 34. Michael liebt Lisa (Michael loves Lisa) 35. Ringen (Wrestlin) 36. Zoeys Luftballon (Zoey´s Ballon) 37. Chase und der Geburtstag (Chase´s Grandma) 38. Der Fluch der PCA, Teil 1 (The Curse of PCA, Part 1) 39. Der Fluch der PCA, Teil 2 (The Curse of PCA, Part 2) 40. Das Radio (The Radio) 41. Eine Hand wäscht die andere (Favoir Chain) 42. Rippchen und Betrüger (Zoey´s Rips) 43. Der Feueralarm (Drippin) 44. Quinns Konkurrentin (Paige at PCA) 45. Der Sohn des Rektors (Son of Dean) 46. Der Kunde der Woche (Dance Contest) 47. Hände am Blix-Van (Hands on a Blix Van) 48. Miss PCA (Miss PCA) 49. Armer, reicher Logan (Logan Gets Cut Off) 50. Rückblende (Clip Show) 51. Auf Wiedersehen Zoey, Teil 1 (Goodbye Zoey, Part 1) 52. Auf Wiedersehen Zoey, Teil 2 (Goodbye Zoey, Part 2) Staffel 4 53. Schlechtes Timing (Trading Places) 54. Coco wird gefeuert (Fake Roommate) 55. Allein an der PCA (Alone at PCA) 56. Das Gerücht (Rumor of Love) 57. Die Mailboxnachricht (Anger Management) 58. Quinn vermisst Mark (Quinn Misses the Mark) 59. Lolas Spende (Walk-A-Thon) 60. Vince Blake ist wieder da (Vince is Back) 61. Trautes Dinner zu sechst (Dinner for Two Many) 62. Illegale Kaffeegeschäfte (Coffee Cart Ban) 63. Achterbahn (Roller Coaster) 64. Zoey auf der Suche, Teil 1 (Chasing Zoey, Part 1) 65. Zoey auf der Suche, Teil 2 (Chasing Zoey, Part 2) 66. Es ist viel passiert (PCA Confidential) Gastauftritte *Jennette McCurdy bekannt als Sam aus der Serie iCarly spielt die rebellische Schülerin Trisha Kirby (sie war zeitweise mit Dustin und Chase zusammen). *Drake Bell bekannt aus der Serie Drake & Josh als Drake Parker hat einen Auftritt als Sänger in der 7. Folge "Die Star Party" von der 1. Staffel. *In der 44. Folge "Quinns Konkurrentin" trat Miranda Cosgrove auf als schlauere als Quinn, sie ist bekannt aus der Serie iCarly als Carly und bekannt aus der Serie Drake & Josh als Megan. Wissenwertes *Jamie Lynn Spears, Britney Spears' jüngere Schwester, tritt in die familiären Fußstapfen und beweist ihr schauspielerisches Talent in der Hauptrolle als Zoey Brooks. Kategorie:Shows